Ukur
by revabhipraya
Summary: Lenka bisa melakukan segalanya. Ups, hampir segalanya. / untuk #ShortIsJustice


**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Typo(s).

 **Summary** : Lenka bisa melakukan segalanya. Ups, hampir segalanya.

 **Ukur** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Challenge Short Is Justice_

* * *

.

.

.

Meito melihat sosok Kagamine Lenka sebagai seorang gadis yang ... bisa melakukan apa saja. Mulai dari pelajaran sekolah hingga pekerjaan rumah, semuanya dapat ia kerjakan dengan baik. Nilai-nilainya selalu di atas sembilan, baik dalam pelajaran fisik maupun nonfisik. Rasa masakan buatannya selalu lezat, kamar tidur dan rumahnya bersih setiap saat, rak bukunya tertata rapi, bahkan pot-pot tanaman kecil yang diletakkan di jendela kamarnya juga terawat dengan baik―Meito tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, ia hanya mendengar gosip. Tidak heran kalau banyak laki-laki yang menaruh rasa padanya, dan bukan hanya Meito.

Bonus, meski dapat melakukan segala hal dengan baik, Lenka juga memiliki pribadi yang rendah hati. Tidak pernah satu kalipun gadis itu menyombongkan diri di hadapan teman-temannya, tidak pernah pula ia sok bergabung dengan geng superior di sekolah mereka hanya karena ia merasa populer. Gadis itu sangat _low profile_ , bahkan lebih _low profile_ daripada gadis lain yang hanya bisa berdandan.

Sebagai laki-laki tukang gosip―ralat, diskusi―Meito tahu benar saingannya untuk memperoleh hati Lenka itu jumlahnya ... segunung. Lebih, mungkin. Banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, bahkan tidak sedikit yang ingin langsung lamar.

Meito sih, tidak muluk-muluk. Berteman baik dengan Lenka juga sudah cukup.

Dan sepertinya ... guru pelajaran hari itu mengerti sekali keinginan Meito.

Ia dan Lenka ditempatkan dalam satu kelompok yang sama untuk praktik kesehatan, dan hanya berdua.

Hanya. Berdua.

Meito bahagia sampai ingin mencelupkan diri ke dalam Samudera Pasifik! Demi Tuhan! Ini namanya rezeki!

 _Tahan dulu, Meito, tahan_ , batinnya dalam hati sambil bangkit dari duduk. Dia akan berinisiatif menghampiri Lenka lebih dulu. Lagi pula, yang namanya cowok itu harus maju duluan, 'kan?

"Permisi, Sakine-kun."

Yah, dia kalah cepat.

"A-ah, iya?" Salah tingkah, Meito hanya bisa merespons dengan terbata-bata.

"Kita satu kelompok, 'kan? Untuk tugas ukur tinggi badan dan tinggi barang?" Lenka bertanya sambil dengan cepat menyambar kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di sana.

"I-iya!" Meito mengangguk cepat. "Iya, k-kita sekelompok!"

"Jadi kita mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Lenka sambil membuka buku tulisnya. Tidak ada basa-basi atau obrolan ringan, pokoknya tugas harus selesai. "Ukur tinggi badan saja dulu, ya?"

"B-boleh!" Lagi, Meito mengangguk. Duh, mengapa bicaranya belum juga lancar?

Lenka menuai senyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan sebelum tempatnya penuh."

Meito menurut. Keduanya bangkit dari duduk, lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang kesehatan yang terletak di lantai bawah. Kelas mereka letaknya di lantai dua, omong-omong.

Meito dan Lenka berjalan menuruni tangga, berbelok ke kiri saat tangga telah berakhir, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca pertama di sebelah kanan. Itulah ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka.

"Sakine-kun mau masuk duluan?" tanya Lenka sambil memegang gagang pintu tersebut. Entah apa maksudnya menawari Meito diiringi kesan bahwa pintu itu adalah miliknya.

"Euh, bersama saja, k-kurasa," respons Meito kikuk sambil mengangkat bahu. Diikutinya Lenka yang segera membuka pintu itu sambil mengucap "permisi" dengan sopan.

Ruang kesehatan siang itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penjaganya di sana. Mungkin beliau sedang beristirahat.

"Langsung saja, Sakine-kun." Lenka menghampiri pengukur tinggi badan yang ditempel di dinding, diikuti oleh Meito. "Aku dulu yang diukur, boleh?"

Tentu saja Meito mengiyakan. Ia biarkan gadis pirang itu memosisikan diri di bawah meteran tersebut, berdiri tegak dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

Meito spontan tertawa melihat raut wajah gadis itu. "Wajahmu tidak perlu tegang begitu, Kagamine-san, aku tidak akan menggigit."

"Aku tidak khawatir akan itu, kok," balas Lenka cepat sebelum kembali mengatup bibirnya.

"Oh, bukan?" balas Meito separuh heran sambil menarik ujung meteran yang berbentuk mirip segitiga itu sehingga menyentuh ujung kepala Lenka. "Sudah, nih."

Lenka mengerjap. "Berapa?"

"143 ... ya, 143."

"A-ada komanya, tidak?! Koma tiga, koma lima, atau lebih baik lagi, koma sembilan, begitu?"

Meito mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya koma sekian sepenting itu, ya?

Akan tetapi, ia tetap memeriksanya. "Koma ... dua, kurasa?"

Lenka menghela napas, tampak kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Ia melangkah maju, menjauhi tembok tempatnya tadi berdiri. "Oke. Giliranmu sekarang."

Meito mengangguk lalu bergegas mengangkat kembali benda segitiga pengukur tinggi badan itu ke atas. Ia berdiri tegak di tempat Lenka tadi berdiri, lalu membiarkan Lenka menarik benda itu untuknya.

"Ano, Sakine-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Aku ... tidak bisa menjangkau meterannya."

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku―"

"Ah, aku ada ide!" Lenka bergegas menghampiri meja penjaga ruang kesehatan dan menarik kursinya ke depan Meito. Dinaikinya kursi itu, lalu ditariknya meteran tadi. "Bisa!"

"Oh? Berapa?" Meiko mendongak sedikit, membiarkan pandangannya jatuh kepada wajah Lenka yang masih fokus kepada meteran tersebut.

"175," jawab Lenka sambil menunduk, menatap Meito dengan tatapan marah.

"Ah ... apa?"

"Berikan enam belas sentimeter tinggimu untukku!" Lenka mendadak berubah mengerikan. Dicengkeramnya bahu Meito yang spontan mundur melihat amarah Lenka. "Berikan!"

"Hei, hei! Mana bisa?"

"Harus bisa! Cepat be―WAA!"

Kursi yang diinjak Lenka miring, membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu menabrak wajah Meito. Untungnya, bukan di bagian yang tidak diharapkan. Kaki Lenka terlepas dari kursi itu, dan membuatnya jatuh dari ketinggian tiga per empat meter.

 _BRUGH!_

Tidak, itu bukan suara debam tubuh Meito yang tertimpa badan mungil Lenka. Itu tadi adalah suara kursi pijakan Lenka yang terjatuh. Sementara gadis itu, selamat dari malapetaka, kini setengah melayang berada di dalam pelukan Meito.

 _Pelukan. Meito._

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Lenka menggila, dia kini memukuli Meito sambil memejamkannya mata. Gadis itu panik, tapi kenapa?

"I-iya, iya." Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu menurunkan badan Lenka. Ia usahakan badannya tetap seimbang selama menggendong―setengah memeluk―gadis yang rupanya agak berat itu. Setelah memastikan kaki Lenka telah tiba di lantai, barulah Meito melepas dekapannya.

Lenka diam, menjauhi Meito dengan modus menulis tinggi badan mereka di buku tulis.

"M-maaf," ucap Meito sambil menghampiri gadis itu. Ia jatuhkan tatap kepada tulisan rapi Lenka di buku, tidak berani menatap gadis itu langsung.

"Itu bukan salah Sakine-kun, kok," balas Lenka sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. "Kalau tadi Sakine-kun tidak menangkapku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh. Jadi, terima kasih."

Meito tidak bisa membalas dengan kata, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap tulisan Lenka. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlalu salah tingkah untuk sekadar mengedipkan mata.

Dan omong-omong, perubahan sikap Lenka juga drastis sekali, ya. Sepertinya sisi diri Lenka yang _moody_ baru Meito ketahui hari ini.

Lenka kembali mengatur fokus pikiran kepada deretan tulisannya yang rapi. "Oke, karena tugas mengukur tinggi badan sudah selesai, sekarang kita kerjakan tugas mengukur tinggi benda." Gadis itu menatap Meito. "Ada tiga benda yang harus diukur, yaitu rak buku, meja belajar di kelas, dan kursi murid di kelas."

"Kurasa kita coba pergi ke perpustakaan saja," usul Meito setelah berpikir sejenak. "Di sana ada rak buku, juga kursi dan meja yang ada di setiap kelas."

"Usulan yang bagus sih, tetapi mengapa kita tidak kembali ke kelas saja?" tanya Lenka dengan nada heran.

Mana mungkin Meito bilang kalau ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan lebih lama dengan gadis mungil ini? Eh, mungkin saja, sih. Akan tetapi, mana bisa Meito berkata begitu saat sang gadis tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang melebar menyiratkan kepolosan itu?

 _Meito, sadarkan diri_ , batin pemuda itu sambil menghela napas. "K-karena ... yah, kita pasti harus berebutan mengukur rak buku dengan yang lain."

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya. "Benar juga, sih. Baiklah, kita ke perpustakaan saja."

Meito menghela napas lega saat gadis pirang itu berjalan mendahuluinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Entahlah, mungkin pemuda itu merasa bersyukur karena alasannya yang dibuat-buat tidak ketahuan, atau karena taktiknya berhasil ia terapkan kepada sang gadis.

.

Keduanya tiba di perpustakaan yang kosong melompong, kecuali mungkin bagian meja pustakawan. Tentu saja, mereka datang ke sini pada saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Saat istirahat saja tempat ini tidak seberapa ramai, apalagi saat jam pelajaran?

Tanpa membuat suara yang tidak berarti, Lenka mengisi daftar hadir sebelum menyusuri lorong demi lorong ruangan tersebut. Perpustakaan sekolah mereka memang cukup besar untuk ukuran perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya. Setiap lorong dihiasi dua sisi rak buku yang berisi berbagai macam buku bagus dengan kondisi yang cukup terawat. Perpustakaan ini memiliki empat lorong, yaitu lorong buku pelajaran, lorong buku ensiklopedia, kamus, dan sebangsanya, lorong buku fiksi mulai dari novel lokal hingga novel luar negeri terjemahan, serta lorong buku impor yang beberapa di antaranya masih terbungkus rapi di dalam plastik. Maklum, murid di sekolah mereka terlalu malas memahami bahasa yang bukan bahasa ibu mereka.

"Sakine-kun mau mengukur rak buku yang mana?" tanya Lenka sambil menghampiri lorong buku pelajaran, lorong terdekat dari pintu masuk. "Rak buku pelajaran, mau?"

Meito mengangguk. "Yang mana saja bukan masalah untukku."

Dibalasnya perkataan Meito dengan anggukan pelan. Lenka bergegas menghampiri rak buku yang ia inginkan, meninggalkan buku tulisnya di atas meja sembari menyambar meteran yang rupanya sejak tadi ada di dalam saku kemejanya.

Meito mengikuti langkah Lenka dari belakang. Gadis itu telah tiba di tempat tujuannya, sedang berusaha setengah mati berjinjit untuk menggapai bagian rak paling atas―yang dapat dijangkau Meito hanya dengan mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Mengapa tidak meminta tolong, sih?" tanya Meito gemas sambil merebut meteran itu dari tangan Lenka. Ia sampai lupa akan kegagapannya saat berbicara dengan Lenka. "Aku bisa melakukannya kok, Kagamine-san. Lagi pula, kita ini rekan satu kelompok, tidak ada salahnya meminta tolong padaku."

Lenka mendongak, kentara sekali rasa tidak sukanya karena telah ditolong orang terlihat pada wajah bulatnya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri juga kok, makanya aku tidak meminta tolong kepada Sakine-kun."

"Hei, hei." Meito menatap gadis yang lebih pendek tiga puluh sentimeter darinya itu. Disuguhinya seulas senyum kepada gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan meminta imbalan apapun karena telah menolongmu, kok."

Lenka menggigit bibir, tampak lebih seperti khawatir daripada takut. Meito heran jadinya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sampai-sampai meminta tolong kepada orang lain pun sepertinya ia sungkan?

"A-aku juga tidak merasa Sakine-kun akan meminta imbalan, kok!" Loh? Mengapa kini Lenka yang emosi? "Ya sudah, sekarang Sakine-kun posisikan meterannya di bagian atas rak, biar aku yang ukur bagian bawahnya."

Meito tersenyum kecil. Gadis yang ia kagumi ini gengsinya tinggi sekali ternyata.

Walau begitu, Meito memutuskan untuk menurut. Ditempelkannya ujung meteran tadi tepat di atas rak, lalu ia menoleh ke bawah. Diperhatikannya Lenka yang sedang sibuk mengerutkan dahi, memosisikan tempat yang tepat untuk meteran tersebut, mungkin. Entahlah, Meito juga kurang yakin akan pemikirannya.

"Berapa?" tanya Meito, berusaha memecah keheningan yang terasa aneh ini.

"210," jawab Lenka sambil mendongak. Dikodenya Meito untuk menyudahi pengukuran rak buku tersebut. "Selisihnya kurang lebih tujuh puluh sentimeter denganku, pantas saja aku tidak bisa menggapai bagian atasnya."

Meito tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan Lenka, membuat sang gadis yang merasa ditertawakan menatapnya dengan ancaman serta pustakawan menegurnya agar diam―padahal di perpustakaan hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Apa?" Lenka mendelik. "Lucu ya, kenyataan bahwa aku ini bertubuh pendek sementara Sakine-kun seukuran titan?"

Kali ini, Meito berusaha menahan tawa. "Tidak, aku tidak menertawaimu karena bertubuh pendek."

Lenka diam sejenak seolah berusaha menyelidiki kebenaran dalam kata-kata Meito melalui tatapannya.

"Sungguh, Kagamine-san."

Lenka mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku akan berpura-pura memercayai Sakine-kun saja."

"Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak―"

Lenka mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mau mendengar omongan Meito lagi. "Sekarang kita ukur meja saja."

Tahu bahwa Lenka tidak ingin dibantah lagi, Meito memutuskan untuk mengambil alih situasi. Ia ambil meteran yang sejak tadi dikuasai Lenka, lalu ia ukur meja itu sendiri. Meja yang tidak setinggi pinggangnya―lebih rendah bahkan―tentu tidak menyulitkan untuk diukur seorang diri, bukan?

"75," ujar Meito sementara Lenka menuliskan angka yang tadi disebutkan. "Sekarang kursi, ya? Sampai tempat duduknya saja, 'kan?"

Lenka mengangguk.

Meito memindahkan posisinya, kini mengukur kursi yang berada tepat di samping meja tadi. "45."

Lenka kembali menuliskan ucapan Meito di bukunya. Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat Meito telah kembali berdiri dari duduknya. "Selesai. Langsung kembali ke kelas?"

Meito mengangguk. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan?

Sambil berjalan menuju kelas, tidak ada percakapan tercipta di antara mereka. Meito terlalu bingung, merasa khawatir untuk menciptakan obrolan di saat mood Lenka sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, sedangkan Lenka tidak merasa perlu mengakhiri bungkam.

Akan tetapi, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata Kagamine-san sangat sensitif soal tinggi badan dan soal dibantu orang lain," ujar Meito tiba-tiba. "Selama ini, kau tahu, kupikir kau tidak punya kekurangan."

Lenka mendengus geli. "Aku juga manusia, Sakine-kun."

Meito tergelak. "Iya juga, ya."

Lenka tidak merespons lagi. Ia justru diam, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakine-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku harap ... Sakine-kun tidak menceritakan soal tadi kepada siapapun, ya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Di ... ruang kesehatan."

Mana mungkin? Jelas-jelas Meito akan menyimpan kenangan "berduaan" bersama Lenka dalam memorinya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada orang yang perlu tahu, karena salah satu risiko mendekati gadis populer seperti Lenka adalah dihajar oleh klub penggemarnya.

"Rahasiamu aman bersamaku," balas Meito sambil mengulas senyum kecil. "Tenang saja."

Lenka membalas senyuman Meito dengan senyum yang serupa. Gadis itu tidak merasa perlu mengkhawatirkan mulut Meito, sebenarnya. Ia berhasil menangkap perasaan aman pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Oleh karena itulah Lenka tak ragu mengucap, "Kalau begitu, Sakine-kun mau pergi beli crepes sepulang sekolah? Aku yang traktir."

Dan Meito tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi hari itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

... oke, ini memenuhi syarat challenge gak, ya?

Kuharap memenuhi! OTL

Jadi... soal tinggi badan Lenka dan Meito, karena aku udah hunting dan gak nemu tinggi badan official mereka, jadilah aku ngarang. Ngarangnya juga gak bener-bener ngarang kok, aku pake perhitungan kasar. Aku liat dari Rin (152) ke Rinto (165). Jaraknya 13 cm, jadi kubuat juga yang lain begitu. Dari Len (156) kurang 13 jadilah Lenka (143). Dari Meiko (162) tambah 13 jadilah Meito (175). Gak tau bener apa nggak, maafkan kalo ngawur orz

Oke, ditunggu komentarnya! /o/


End file.
